Hooked On A Feeling
by hobbitwinchester001
Summary: "Well Congratulations Grandpa, looks like you just found your lifemate." Traditionally minded Alpha and CEO of Divine Movement Enterprise Castiel Novak never troubled himself with the thought of his life mate. He assumed he wouldn't meet the man until he was old and gray so he hardly gave it that much thought. Until he finds a green eyed omega inside the back of his truck. DESTIEL
1. I Can't Stop This Feeling

"Well Congratulations Grandpa, looks like you just found your lifemate."

Castiel woke with a start.

It was just a dream.

One he'd had every night since his 16th birthday, the year most of his other friends (the few that he had) had already found their lifemates. And as far as he knew he wasn't going to find his mate anytime soon.

Even now, 13 years later, he still lied awake some nights thinking about his mate. Castiel hoped that wherever the boy was he's safe and happy. And not as alone and miserable as he was.

As for how he knew his mate was in fact a 'he', well the voice he'd heard every night inside of his subconscious was distinctively masculine, despite how terrified and high pitched the words were spoken.

Castiel assumed that his mate was unimaginably shy and would be just fine once he got used to him when they met in the next 20+ years.

The 29 year old Alpha couldn't say that it didn't trouble him when he thought about his mate being significantly younger than him when they would finally see each other for the first time.

But he had a while to get used to the idea.

Besides not all lifemate relationships were 'sexual' or 'romantic'. It was less common for older Alpha's to have mates younger or older than them but when they did, the relationship was usually platonic and that of a 'teacher and student'.

His brother Gabriel often tried to convince him to 'hook up' with a few willing and unmated Omega's since he didn't have to worry about being tied down. But Castiel wasn't really attracted to anyone, and by that he meant that yes he was a Virgin and he yes he didn't plan on loosing his precious flower anytime soon.

He couldn't help considering the idea whenever he thought of his mate though.

And considering his current circumstances, he didn't really want to think about what that meant.

00000000000000000

"B-But Cassy-Bear! You can't go!" Gabriel flailed dramatically, spinning out of his chair and chasing after his youngest brother like a drunk baby.

"You can't leave me here alone!" The eldest brother Michael frowned, also in hot pursuit of the youngest Novak. "I'll still be here."

"Alone!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked a little faster. Dodging a few blushing Omega secretary's and few disgruntled Beta office workers along the way. His foot was nearly out of the door but he was yanked back by none other than his most devious brother, Lucifer.

"Way to go Luci!" Gabriel fist pumped and cheered loudly, accidentally sending a petite beta male careening into the nearby coffee station. "Whoops."

Michael helped the stuttering beta to his feet. "Castiel, are you sure you should be going this year?" He blanched at the stormy look his his brothers blue eyes. "Um not that you shouldn't go or anything. It's just- . It's been a hard year for you. And I think the trip would just...depress you."

Castiel sighed, shrugging of Lucifers hand with a glare. "I'm aware of the fact that me not having found my lifemate makes you all a bit uncomfortable. But it's none of your concern." He cleared his throat. "I-I got...low last year, with mom and everything else that was going on. But I'm fine now. I've come to terms with it. And if I can move on from the incident the rest of you can also."

"Well alrighty then." Lucifer whistled. "If the kid says he can take care of himself who are we to argue?"

"B-But alone!"

"Were right here Gabriel!" Michael scolded.

"Who am I gonna mess with if he's not around?!"

Castiel pried his teary eyed brother off of his side. The beta always insisted on carrying on like a child despite the fact that he took this monthly trip to the mountains every spring. And he had done so for the last twenty years.

Just because he was going for the first time in his life without his mother didn't mean it'd be any less enjoyable.

Well that was a lie, but if he kept telling himself that maybe he'd actually start to believe it.

00000000000000000

The drive back to his apartment was uneventful. As things often were when Castiel was concerned. He didn't play the radio and he cruised along the side streets in contented silence.

At least until a freckled and obviously pregnant omega stumbled into the road, and right in front of his Ford. The alpha cried out in surprise, yanking his steering wheel to the side. He careened onto the side walk and back onto the road in a matter of seconds. Thoroughly shaken he spared a look back towards the omega, silently praying he didn't run the man over.

He sighed in relief once he'd saw the man was fine, and a group of bystanders had crowded around him in concern. Fanning his face, and trying to take his pulse as the omega rolled his eyes and shook them off.

Castiel turned back towards the road, smiling despite the situation. The man sure was a little spitfire. Any other omega would have been crying hysterically and shaking in his boots.

Not that omega's were a bunch of big babies or anything, they were just extremely sensitive. It was the reason why he, Lucifer, and Michael assumed Gabriel was an omega for so long. Even though he wasn't exactly 'demure' or particularly 'dainty'.

Castiel made sure to drive with more care than usual on the rest of the way towards his apartment. He didn't want to make any repeat performances.

00000000000000000

Six hours later the alpha was packed and ready to go. He'd made sure to clean out his Cat carrier one last time before he put his mothers cat, Pierre inside. He was a rather mangy ginger cat with sour attitude to match. Pierre swiped at Castiel one last time as he stuffed the hissing monster into the small carrier and placed him gently onto the floor underneath the passenger seat of his truck.

Securing all of his gear and strapping a large thick piece of tarp over his abundant amount of supplies, Castiel hopped back into his car and backed out of his driveway.

He drove for nearly twenty minutes before he remembered that he'd forgotten to bring some cat food for Pierre. And despite how much he despised the little drowned rat, he wouldn't let him starve.

The sun was starting to set and the Texan heat of the day had simmered down to a tolerable mist of heat followed by an occasional breeze or two.

As if the cat could sense his dilemma he gave a loud yowl and pawed at his cage, giving his new owner a resentful look.

Well as resentful as a cat could be. Which Castiel learned after he'd first took Pierre home, was a lot.

He sighed in relief when he spotted a conveniently placed well, convenience store and pulled into the parking lot as quickly as he dared.

He managed to get in and out of the store in under five minutes and in no time at all he was back on the road. He frowned, sniffing at the air inside his car curiously. Something smelled distinctively sweet. Like apple pie and cinnamon, and strangely a hint of boot polish.

He considered checking the back of his truck for any unusual cargo, but he quickly vetoed the idea. Someone probably just brushed up against his car or something.

It definitely wasn't anything he should be worrying about.

00000000000000000

It wasn't until he was twenty minutes out of Dallas that he noticed the coughing. And the wheezing.

It was quiet at first. So quiet that despite his keen hearing skills he barely noticed it and had written it off as the sputter of his carborator or something along those lines. His truck wasn't exactly a spring chicken after all.

And then the sound got louder and heavier, almost as if someone was choking on something. It got so loud that even Pierre woke up from his nap and hissed at the alpha, as if he was blaming him for the disturbance.

Castiel turned until he reached the side of the highway and parked. The coughing had stopped the moment he'd turned off the engine.

Well wasn't that peculiar?

Castiel got out of the car, keeping a keen eye on Pierre least he attempt the flee from his cage. It wouldn't be the first time.

He walked cautiously over to the back of the vehicle. He was just about to lift up the tarp when the gray fabric was yanked open by itself.

"Well what do you know. Looks like you finally caught me."

It was the boy from earlier.

00000000000000000

Castiel was fully prepared to give the man a stern talking to and make a quick call to the police department when he caught a whiff of the freckled males scent.

Apples and cinnamon. The alpha inhaled deeply, drinking in the omega's scent (with a smell that sweet he had to be an omega) and despite all he had planned to do the moment before he reached a hand out and helped the wheezing man out of the trunk.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked politely. "You sounded like you were choking."

"No shit dude." He snorted, patting the alpha on the back. "What has it been? Like twenty years since you last cleaned out this joint. Its hella dusty back there."

With the omega so close and staring him in the face, Castiel had a chance to notice just how attractive the man was.

He had a cute little button nose and the most adorable freckles everywhere, even on the backs of his hands. His eyes were wide and apple green and his lashes were longer than any he'd ever seen before. He was petite but he wasn't thin. He had a lean muscular frame, a swimmers build and his hands looked strong and capable, despite the fact that the rest of his features were so dainty and fragile looking. Castiel could also see his baby bump in all its glory. It was deliciously round and cute, the omega wasn't exactly huge but he had to be at least five or six months along. His lips were plump and pink and he had an impressive pair of dimples and snow white teeth.

In other words, he was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen in his entire life.

Not to mention the fact that the boy looked extremely young. He couldnt be more than eighteen or nineteen and despite the tiredness his eyes possessed he still had the innocent clear eyed look that most young people had.

"Uh?"

"Nevermind that. I'm guessing you don't care that I snuck into your car right? Because if you did you'd totally be calling the police right now. And your not so I'll take that as a good sign." He grinned, streching and cracking his back with a grunt. He rolled his shoulders and strode past the alpha, opening the passenger side door before settling into Cas' truck.

Without his permission.

"Oh cool! You have a cat in here!"

Castiel hurried over to the other side of the truck. "Y-You can't just hop on in like that. I don't even know who you are!"

"The names Dean, I'm six months pregnant and on the run from my crazy ex-boyfriend. Get in the car."

00000000000000000

Castiel wondered how it all turned out this way. He'd been dead set on dragging Dean out of his car and to the nearest police station but one bat of those thick lashes and a strategic peek of green eyes quickly dissolved his resolve. He'd agreed that he would take the omega to the next state over and drop him off somewhere, which wasn't really a problem since he was headed in that direction anyhow.

He glanced at Dean who was currently cuddling Pierre and cooing at him like he was a newborn. As if the green eyed boy sensed Castiel's eyes on him, he looked up and flashed him a grin.

Before reaching over and turning on his radio.

"Please don't touch that Dean."

The omega looked up, startled at the tone the alpha male had used on him. Shock quickly gave way to defiance and he glared at the older man. "Why?"

"It's just- . I don't like people touching my things."

Deans eyes widened and he choked on his own spit before sputtering and coughing into Pierre's fur, much to the ginger cats chargin. "W-Well Congratulations Grandpa, looks like you just found your lifemate. " He squeaked, coughing wetly one last time before reaching for the radio once more.

Castiel was too flabbergasted to respond. And it wasn't long until Dean found a station that he liked.

"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl you just don't realize what you do to me!" Dean sang along bouncing Pierre in his lap to the music. "When you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know everything's alright."

So did this mean that Dean was his-

"I'm hooked on a feelin'!"

Oh my.

00000000000000000


	2. Deep Inside Of Me

"Soo...got any family?"

"..."

"Well alrighty then." Dean scratched his head and sighed in annoyance.

It'd been almost an hour since this guy had found out they were lifemates and he was in some sort of catatonic state the entire time.

Well at least he didn't crash the car or anything.

And he still had this cat so he at least had someone to talk to. He took advantage of the alpha's and spared a look around the dusty Ford.

There was some sort of paper stuck in the windshield, it was white and a bit crinkly and brown at the edges. Like it had been up there for a long time.

Unfortunately Dean was pregnant and hehad trouble reaching things, so he couldn't exactly lean over and hold a proper reading position. That and the fact that the cutest kitty in the world was perched in his lap. And he'd feel Ike an asshole if he just layed his stomach all over the feline. He'd probably break the poor bastards back.

So he did the most Dean-Like thing he could think of.

He reached over and ripped the paper right off of the windshield.

00000000000000000

Castiel was deep in thought.

So, Dean was his lifemate. His heart gave an involuntary flutter at the thought. The man really was beautiful, and he was a pleasant enough person. And he smelled nice. So that helped a little.

But Dean was pregnant. And Castiel knew next to nothing about babies. He hasn't even seen one in person or held one for at least five years.

And from what he remembered, he made all of the babies cry. The alpha knew he was a bit scary looking and he had a bad habit of looking at interesting things without blinking. Or breathing. And he was a bit worried about the role he would play in Dean's life.

Dean, from what he could tell, seemed to be a very capable omega, and he never asked Castiel for anything. Well they've only known each other for an hour and 35 minutes (he was counting the moments) so he wasn't sure if his opinion was a bit biased or not-

The alpha flinched as his thought were intercepted by a loud ripping sound. He swung his head over in Dean's direction. The omega was reclining in his seat with Pierre in his lap.

And he was holding his list of rules in his calloused fingers.

"Rule number one..." The omega squinted, trying to keep the worn paper away from Pierre's agitated swipes. Apparently the cat didn't like anything occupying Dean's attention but himself. "No touching the radio."

"Dean could you please put that down-"

"Whelp broke that one." He smirked haughtily.

"Rule number two, No singing." Castiel sighed reaching over to take the list from Dean. As gently as he could of course. But he was foiled in his attempt by Pierre, who had been eyeing the alpha's large hands and scratched at him. "Dean-"

"Oh ho ho ho, broke that one too!" The green eyed boy laughed loudly while absentmindedly stroking his belly in contentment. "Rule number three, No feet on the dashboard."

Castiel made another attempt at retreating the paper and yelped in surprise when Pierre howled and sunk in fangs into his thumb. "Y'know, if I wasn't so pregnant I'd break that rule too."

"Dean give that back, now."

Maybe the omega just needed some love and compassion in order to get him to behave. That and a stern alpha guidance to go along with it.

"What?" Dean frowned. "Don't use that tone of voice on me Grandpa. Keep it up and pregnant or not I'll knock your goddamned knot off."

Well, he's been wrong before.

"Um, sorry?"

Dean rolled his eyes and handed the paper over. "Here quit your whining. Who are you anyway?" He cracked his knuckles and settled further into the passenger's seat. "If we're gonna be stuck with each other till one of us keels over I might as well learn your name."

He wanted to know more about him?

The alpha smiled despite himelf, his omega actually wanted to get to know him better. "Castiel Novak."

And he'd thought that it'd be hard getting Dean to like him. He sighed in relief, this would be easy as cake.

"Pie actually. Easy as pie." Dean growled lowly. "And who do you think your calling 'easy'? For your information I've only slept with like three or four different alpha's."

Did he say that out loud?

"Well not counting all the omega's I've slept with. According to those whiny babies I'm hot shit. A 'steaming pot of bodice ripping manliness'. I'm still not exactly sure what that means." Dean paused. "But they were talking about me so I know it was something good."

Wait a minute? Dean had slept with other Alpha's? And he hooked up with other Omega's?

Castiel desperately fought the urge to faint in despair. Other people had gotten the chance to touch his mate before him.

He growled, nails digging into the leather steering wheel. He wanted to be Dean's first...well everything. His angry grumbles quickly transformeed into pathetic whimpers of disappointment .

He wouldn't even be able to steal Dean's first kiss. Or more importantly, he wouldn't even be the first one to hold Dean's hand.

"Well actually you would be the first to do that." Dean grinned. "Congratulations."

He really had to stop talking out loud

00000000000000000

"Hey can we stop and get something to eat?" Castiel looked over at his omega. Dean was dangling a string of fabric in front of Pierre, trying to get him to chase after it. The alpha grinned when Dean groaned in disappointment when Pierre just snuggled deeper into his lap.

"Of course Dean."

"You cats weird. Is he some sort of crotchety old man or something?" The boy poked at the cats side. "He just lays around all day."

"His name is Pierre, and he's not a big fan of physical activity. I apologize. When we move into our new home we can get a dog too if you like."

Dean sputtered, clenching his legs together. "Whoa hold up man! Move in with you? I don't even know you! And you can't just come out and say stuff like that when a guy has to take a piss!"

"You have to use the facilities?" Castiel frowned. "But you haven't even had anything to drink yet."

"I'm pregnant." Pierre shot his owner an unsavory glare. As if he was agreeing with Dean and also thought the alpha was a clueless idiot.

Castiel sighed in defeat. "Is there anywhere you want to go in particular?" He'd spotted a Denny's a mile or so back and it wouldn't be any trouble for him to just turn around.

A warm feeling blossomed in the pit of his belly and he couldn't help the smile that stretched across his cheeks. He was taking Dena to get something to eat.

Which means they were about to go on their first date.

"Calm down lover boy. I'm pretty sure that's not how it works." Dean smirked playfully. "This is not a date. Were just two...not friends going out to I could go for some Denny's."

Dammit.

00000000000000000

"What can I get for you snookums?" The alpha waitress eyed Dean hungrily, leaning forward and practically shoving her cleavage into his face.

Castiel growled. Her hands were getting a little too close for comfort. Her ruby red nails were just a few centimeters away from Dean's shoulder.

He had an unusually strong urge to take the woman outside and smash her head into the pavement.

He would keep his hand to himself.

But that bitch better do the same.

"Uhhh, the Big Breakfast Special please." Dean licked his lips. "With an extra side of bacon, some banana crepes and a fudge sundae."

"Dean that's a lot of food. Are you sure that-"

"Yes. Yes I am."

The waitress, apparently her name was Deb but after the way she treated Dean, Castiel refused to acknowledge her as anything else but Red Nailed Cow, laughed at the omega's response.

And when Castiel said laugh he meant giggle loudly like a deranged cow, which caused almost everyone else in the diner to look towards their table and shoot them a glare.

The omega gave the Cow a weird look, and sensing the attention she was bringing to their table she hurried back into the kitchen.

Without taking Castiel's order.

"Hey lady!" Dean yelled, drawing even more attention to their booth."We weren't finished ordering!"

Castiel blinked in astonishment. Was Dean actually worried about him?

The alpha smiled reaching across the table in an attempt to wrap his fingers around Dean's. "It's alright Dean. I'm not that hungry and-"

"She left before I could get anything for Pierre."

The omega stood, unknowingly dodging the hand that'd almost come into contact with his own. "I'm going into the kitchen. Hold down the fort."

The omega shuffled out of the booth and with a grunt he heaved himself up and strode over to the kitchens.

Well, that was embarrassing.

Castiel however was not deterred. If everything went well, it'd take him at least two days worth of driving before they made it to his cottage in Seattle.

Not to mention the three weeks they would spend there.

So he had plenty of time to change Dean's mind.

00000000000000000

"Oh my god" Dean moaned, sopping his french toast in syrup and shoving the bread down his throat. "So good. Unf!"

Castiel shifted, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his rather obvious erection. Despite his current state he knew the omega was not easy and he would most likely be offended if Castiel showcased his arousal.

Dean however, was not making his venture any easier. The younger man was making the most attractive sounds. Little moans and sighs of contentment as he scooped up cheesy egg bites and licked his greasy fingers and lips.

And don't even get him started on the sundae.

It was colossal, three scoops of vanilla ice cream topped with a large bannana and smothered in strawberry filling and fudge.

Dean finished half of the cold treat in record time, and by the time he belched loudly and took one last sip of his coke, his plump lips were almost eclipsed by the copious amount of fudge and carmel that his mouth had been unable to consume. And the alpha's own stomach felt a little queasy at the sheer volume of unhealthy diner food Dean had shoved down his gullet.

They'd work on Dean's eating habits once they made it to the cabin.

When Castel looked back up the omega was eyeing his small slice of apple pie.

"Are you gonna eat that?" His green eyes were bright and hungry, even after he'd devoured all of his food.

"You can have it Dean."

"Hell yeah!" The younger man grinned, reaching over the table and snatching his alpha's plate away. "Thanks Cas! "

"W-What?"

Dean looked up. "What?"

"Did you just call me-"

"Cas? Yeah I did." The omega blushed and put down the fork that was loaded with crust apple filling. "Do you want me to call you something else? Because your name is a mouthfull dude and I don't really feel like-"

"NO. It's fine. You can call me whatever you want." Castiel was practically salivating at the thought of Dean feeling comfortable enough around him to give him a nickname.

The tingles he had felt when the omega smiled at him earlier had returned.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"...Your kind of wierd. Has anyone ever told you that?" Dean had finished the slice of pie and stumbled out of the booth. "Ugh my stomach hurts. Kill me now."

This was his chance!

"D-Do you want me to rub it for you?!"

"Um...No."

Dammit.

00000000000000000

They'd spent the next twenty minutes driving in contented silence.

Well Castiel was silent. Dean however, was taking full advantage of the alpha's radio. It was painfully obvious that the man had a love for all kinds of music. He could be listening to heavy metal one moment and top 40's pop in the next.

Castiel should really invest in a pair of earplugs.

"Shake it off, Shake it off!" Dean laughed, shaking Pierre to the music while the mangy cat tried desperately to snack on the sausage and bacon Dean had brought back for him. The cat finally hunched over in defeat and allowed the omega to swing him around and move his lips to the lyrics.

Castiel fought the urge to laugh at Pierre's misery.

Well, at least Dean wasn't a bad singer. In fact he sung rather well. His voice was clear and strong, and he hit the highest of notes with such an ease that it seemed like he wasn't even trying.

By end of the song they had finally made it out of Texas.

Something that Dean immidietely noticed.

"Welp here we are, in Oklahoma." The omega shifted nervously. "So where are you dropping me off?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"We are lifemates Dean. Your going to stay with me, forever."

"...Well that sounded a bit foreboding." Dean laughed trepidatiously, scooting towards the door. "Ha ha ha very funny Cas. Seriously where are you dropping me off?"

"You misunderstand Dean. I'm sure your aware of the fact that we must be together nearly all of the time, and if one of us is more than a few miles away from the other we'll both start to get sick." Castiel switched the radio off, silencing the catchy tune that had been pouring from the speakers. "We must be together, you are my life and I am going to care for you and our child."

"Yeah no."

"Yes."

Castiel knew he was going to have to step up his game if he wanted this to work out.

He didn't want to put out Dean's fire, but he knew he'd have to tame it before one of them got burned.

Still, he didn't expect Dean to jump out of the truck when he slowed to a stop at the red light.

Shit.

00000000000000

"Okay fine! I won't run away again! " Dean yelled pounding the alpha's back and kicking his legs out in agitation.

He'd been out of Castiel's clutches for about two blocks before the older man pulled up behind hin, chased him down the block and threw him over his shoulder. "Just put me down! "

Castiel strode back to the car and shoved the omega inside despite his constant protests.

"You are going to sit down and wait until I find us a Hotel. Then we are going to bed."

"I need a drink."

The older man strapped Dean in before kissing his cheek. " There's water in the cooler. Would you like me to open it for you? I don't want your fingers to bruise. "

"No. Not that kind of drink." Dean growled, wiping off his cheek. "Waters for pussies! I want a beer."

Castiel was prepared to veto Dean's idea right away. But maybe if his mate was intoxicated hed be easier to handle.

It'd be easier to put him to bed later at the very least.

"Well I suppose you can have one drink."

Dean perked up immediately. "Your taking me to the bar?!"

"Unfortunately."

"Hell yeah!" The younger man cackled. "Things are finally going my way!"

Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

00000000000000000

Castiel had left the room for all of five minutes and by the time hed returned from the restroom, his omega was surrounded by several brawny alpha's and giggling beta's.

The blue eyed male frowned as Dean told a joke and the group of males laughed uproariously, patting his mate on the back as they sputtered and howled in amusement.

The alpha rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd. "Dean it's time to go. Put on your coat." His omega scoffed as he was pulled off of the bar stool.

Castiel frowned and looked him over. "Are you alright? "

"I'm fine. I was just having some fun."

The alpha sitting closest to his omega stood up and snatched Dean right out of his grasp.

"Hey man chill!" The long haired man growled. "We were talking to him first! If you want some tail you gotta get in line!"

Dean's haughty smirk faded quickly and was replaced by a sour look.

"Hell no!" He bit the blonde alphas hand. "Get off you big ass!"

Castiel pushed the omega beind him when the long haired alpha cried out in pain before he attempted to lay another hand on Dean.

"That's enough. Dean we are leaving."

"Let me go! I'll kick his ass!"

"What are you gonna do pretty boy?!" The alpha laughed. "I'll beat your ass and when I'm done I'll take you home and pound it! "

Dean sprung at the foul mouthed man. "You want some of this?!"

"Dean stop." Castiel stepped forward. "If you say another word to my mate or make another attempt to lay a hand on him I will not hesitate to beat you into the ground."

"That's right dick bag! Cas ain't scared of your big pansy ass!"

"Dean your not helping-"

"Quiet Cas!" Dean smirked. "I'm speaking for you."

Castiel was so distracted by his mate that he didn't notice the large hairy fist headed straight towards his face.

The alpha blocked the punch easily. "Sweetheart you don't need you to defend yourself. Or me." He broke two of the alpha's fingers and sent him careening towards the bar. "That's my job."

Dean's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Did you just call me Sweetheart? Gross."

The alpha swung at him again. Castiel give him a swift kick in the shin and twisted the blondes ear. "Because you are the sweetest thing in my life Dean."

"Gag."

Castiel rolled his eyes, knocking the man out before helping Dean put on his leather jacket. "Let's go Dean."

"Can I finish my drink first?"

"No."

00000000000000000

Dean scratched under Pierre's chin. He looked over at the alpha. "Um. I just wanted to say...thanks for what you did earlier. Nobody's ever defended me like that before." Dean frowned. "Not that I need defending or anything. Because I'm totally bad ass! I can take care of myself!"

"Of course you can Dean."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Dean grumbled squeezing Pierre tightly before loosening his grip when the cat whimpered in pain. "...I still don't like you."

"We still have over a thousand miles to go."

Dean shivered before rolling up his window. Cas' eyebrows furrowed at his mates actions. He knew that omega's got cold easier than alpha's did.

In fact for all he knew it could be below 20° right this second and he wouldn't even notice. "Dean! Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." Dean's teeth chattered.

"Your cold." Castiel sighed.

"I d-don't get cold." His pink lips were tinged with blue frost. "I'm B-Batman."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"So I can keep you warm."

00000000000000000


	3. You Just Don't Realize

By the time Castiel pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he'd found on the Internet Dean was fast asleep.

Regardless of how hard his omega was to handle at times, Castiel missed Dean's constant chatter and energetic ways. The alpha thought the omega was beautiful when he was awake, but he was even more attractive when he was sleeping.

His plush lips were slightly damp with spit (Dean licked his lips alot in his sleep), his freckles were even more prominent in the soft moonlight, and his eyes fluttered constantly as if he was having a particurally exciting dream.

Not to mention the fact that Dean had nestled deeply into his side and despite the small amount of drool on his shoulder, he couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment to end this day.

Castiel cleared his throat in an attempt to stop himself from cuddling the omega ever closer when Dean groaned and snuggled further into his stomach.

He still couldnt believe that hed actually found his mate!

He parked the truck and took a moment to further examine his mate. The alpha really didnt want to disturb Dean's slumber, but he knew the omega would be more comfortable sleeping in an actual bed rather than the cramped front seat with Pierres carrier taking up most of the space.

Castiel shook his mate slightly, hopefully he wasnt a very heavy sleeper.

"Mff?" Dean groaned rubbing his eyes before glancing up at the alpha. "Wha-? Cas? Why'd you wake me up like tha'?"

"Because we are here Dean."

He was just the cutest little thing. Sleepy Dean was a pleasent change from awake Dean. But he couldn't deny that both were equally adorable.

The omega had spent most of the day all bright eyed and keyed up, almost like his brother Gabriel-

Oh no.

He couldnt exactly keep Dean a secret forever. His family would eventually have to know that he'd finally found his mate. But he barely managed to tolerate his bothers! How would Dean react to the uncouth mongrels? Especially Gabriel.

The two men were alike in some ways, and Castiel figured that the two would either be partners in crime or bitter enemies.

The alpha didn't know which was worse.

Dean looked almost dissapointed at being woken up from his slumber for a moment, but his expression faded and his usual boisterousness returned. "Already? Man I was having the most kick ass dream. You were there and-"

Well maybe he could keep it a secret. Not for long, but just until he had enough time to prepare Dean for what he should expect- Wait.

Dean had been dreaming about him?!

Maybe this was a sign, perhaps they really were meant to be!

"-you were the Butler and I was Batman and Pierre made an awesome Robin. You kinda sucked as a servant though. You kept spilling all the damn liquor."

Of course.

"Holy shit! This is a pretty nice place Cas!" Dean got out of the car, nearly falling over at the sight if the 5 star hotel complete with valet and a crystal water fountain. "Are you sure you can afford all of this?"

Now that Castiel thought about it he never did tell Dean much about himself. And he knew next to nothing about Dean himself. Was he even the omegas 'type' ? Most omega's usually went for the alpha's that were the most financially stable.

"I can afford this and much more Dean. I failed to inform you that I am the CEO of a prominent shipping company. I apologize for not telling you."

"Well that's pretty cool I guess. But I'm a mechanic. And I think my job is way better than yours." Dean smirked. "Definately more exciting than a boring office job."

Well it was worth a shot. And at least he wasn't a gold digger. But even if Dean didn't find his wealth all that appealing, he knew he would still buy the omega everything he wanted and more.

Regardless of whether his mate knew he wanted it or not.

The omega's expression softened and he placed an idle hand on his belly. "Thanks for the drink by the way. I really needed that. It's been a while since someone's treated me like a regular person instead of just some... weak little pregnant omega who must be dying for a knot and a steady hand." Castiel paused, Dean was confiding in him.

He gave the omega his full attention, so he would know his alpha would actually listen to him, and consider his feelings in every situation they came across.

Somehow the alpha was sure that this was something Dean's ex boyfriend had never done.

Dean took a reedy breath, and his eyes glistened for a moment, as if he was desperately trying to hold back tears. "It's nice to be treated like an equal every once and a while, and not some prized housewife. I-Im a good Dad you know? Despite the circumstamces I've never done anything that I thought would hurt the little guy."

He snorted. "The drink you saw me downing at the bar, it wasn't even alcohol. Just some cut up fruit and juice. I just needed the feeling. I needed to at least pretend that I had some sort of...control. That I could walk into a bar, get a drink and walk out sober, without somebody in between my legs. Even my own brother-" He froze, and snapped his mouth shut, wipin, at his eyes furiously.

"Sorry don't listen to me, it's just...hormones and shit. Damn things turn me into a big baby sometimes."

What was Dean about to say? That his brother had...touched him? Or maybe he just tried to control Dean, which is something Castiel knew he should never try to do.

He wanted the omega to make his own decisions. Dean wasn't an invalid, nor was he physically impaired.

"Dean. You are a good Father. And I took you to that drinking establishment last night because I wanted you to know that I think you are fully qualified to make your own decisions. After all you made it this far in life without me."

"Damn straight I did!" The omega preened. "Now let's go crash this joint. The little monsters ready to go to bed." He patted his belly and sauntered off toward the entrance.

"And stop staring at me. It's creepy."

00000000000000000

"Cas, why is there only one bed?" Dean surveyed the room. There was no way in hell he was sleeping with the alpha, sure they were gonna be stuck with each other for all eternity but that didn't mean they had to sleep in the same bed.

"So we can sleep together Dean." Castiel replied were going to be together for a long time so the alpha saw no reason why they couldn't practice sharing a bed.

God his alpha was so weird.

The guy seemed like he didn't know how life worked. Didn't the guy understand social cues and the like? Maybe the man just didn't have many friends.

He just kept staring at him, as if Dean had hung the moon and shitted out the stars.

Okay that was a pretty gross analogy but still. Cas was a weirdo.

He hasent even tried to touch him or anything. At least not in the way that Dean was used to getting touched. The alpha was just so...gentle, like Dean was something delicate maybe even beautiful.

But the man also acknowledged that Dean was firm and unbreakable. He was wild and couldn't be tamed.

And for some reason the knot-head actually liked that about him.

God his heart was fluttering in his chest.

It was all...warm and fuzzy down there. And it would only be so long before he would have to admit it wasn't just his unborn child crusing around in his stomach. He'd have to put a stop to the feeling in his gut quick.

Only fools fell in love after all.

"Yeah no. Me and Pierre will just sleep in the bathroom or something." Dean was not going to sleep in the same bed as Cas. He was determined not to like him and god help him he wouldn't allow himself to get too comfortable around the guy.

The omega knew this..whatever it was wasn't going to last long. Eventually Cas would get tired of him and he'd move on.

And no his feelings wouldn't be hurt in the slightest when Cas eventually kicked him out.

Castiel furrowed his brows. "Dean! I told you to leave the cat in the car!"

"But he would have died!" And he was so cute!

He couldn't just leave him inside to suffocate. Apparently Cas would. What was the deal between him and that cat anyway? The alpha didn't even seem to like the damn thing.

Why would he keep an animal that scratched him peractically everytime he even went near it?

"Dean this hotel doesn't allow animals." Cas rummaged aroung in the duffel he'd brought with him before pulling out a pair of boxers, deoderant, expensive looking soap, and black silk pants. "Just...keep him quiet okay? I'm going to go take a shower and then I will give you a bath and we will go to sleep. Inside of the bed."

"Wait what? Why would you give me a bath?!" Did he look like some sort of cripple? I mean sure it was really hard to bend over but still.

He could manage it just fine all by himelf.

"Iv'e got two hands for washin' and two legs to stand on!"

Castiel sighed deeply, scrubbing a hand across his face. "Iv'e been doing some reading on my mobile device, and Doctor Brown says the best way to connect with an unborn child in through contact in a very warm bath with scented candles."

He pulled a large plastic bag out of the duffle before pulling out various candles of all shapes and sizes. "I purchased various ones while you were sleeping. Which scent would you prefer? Apple Blossom or Turpentine Meadow?"

"Turpentine-? No! You are not giving me a bubble bath so you can rub my stomach." He backed away from the bemused alpha, as if he was expecting him to make a wild grab for his small but prominent belly at any moment.

Castiel looked a bit dissapointed as he placed the candles back into the bag. And were those hannukah candles? They weren't even scented!

"Alright Dean. But we are still sleeping in the same bed tonight. We need to become more acompanied with each other. I don't want the two of us to be strangers."

God would this guy ever stop?

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if we're going to do this I'm gonna be the big spoon." The alpha nodded.

"Whatever you want Dean."

Damn straight.

But for some reason Dean couldn't help but feel like Cas was just humoring him.

Dean had busied himself with bothering Pierre while Cas was in the shower.

The disgruntled cat meowed loudly as he weaved in and out between Dean's legs.

Pierre was perched on his shoulder when he noticed the beast.

A spider had descended from the ceiling right above the king sized bed he and Cas were supposed to be sleeping on!

Okay Dean get it together, don't you dare freak out.

It's just a spider that's all.

He and John had been on a hunt in a cemetary. His Dad made him spend three hours in a crypt-

No.

Don't even think about it.

Who cares if it's hairy? And big, with like a dozen legs perfect for jumping right on him and-

Suddenly as if the eight legged demon noticed the omegas plight, he swung off his web and right onto Dean's face.

"AHHHHHH!"

00000000000000000

Castiel had been in the middle of washing his hair when he heard his mate scream bloody murder.

Hearing his mates distress the alpha tore out of the bathroom naked, unfortunately his feet were wet and he slipped which sent him careening into the nearby wall as he stumbled towards the room he'd last seen his omega in.

"DEAN! What's wrong?!"

"Oh my god its a spider! I'll get Pierre, Cas you call the fire department! "

Dean was perched on top of the large bed, ashen faced shaking as he clutched a bored looking Pierre in between his fingers.

Castiel's look of concern quickly faded into that of confusion.

Dean was afraid of a little spider? It couldn't even hurt him.

Cas rubbed his face as soap dribbled down his forehead and into his eyes. "Dean it's no big deal-"

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that! That thing is an evil killing machine! Can't you see the crazed look in his eye?" Dean scooted away further as the spider advanced.

Castiel had to admit that the thing was too large to be a typical house spider.

It was about the size of Dean's hand and could be confused for a rat if you gave it no more than a cursory glance.

But still, it was just a spider.

"He's too small."

"God this is bullshit!" Dean squeaked climbing to his feet and stomping indignantly, wobbling a bit as the mattress dipped under his weight. He straightened before placing his hands on his hips defiantly. "I thought you said this was a five star joint!"

"It is."

"Then why the fuck is there a spider where I lay my goddamned head!?"

Castiel sighed. "Ill just kill it Dean. Then we can go to bed."

"That's not good enough!" Dean yelped as he jumped off of the bed and skirted around the spider before climbing on the table that sat below the flat screen television.

The spider turned, before advancing towards the panicked omega.

"Dean put the television down!"

The small flat screen flew from Dean's fingers before landing right on the spider with an all mighty crunch.

"Whoops."

Dean, as if he realized just what he had been doing, blushed and scratched at the back of his head. "I panicked. Don't tell them I broke the TV Cas."

"I think they'll notice Dean." Glass was strewn around the carpet and a puddle of green goo had seeped out from under what was left of the electronic device.

"Well I at least I killed the son of a bitch."

00000000000000000

Castiel trailed dutifully behind his mate as he marched angrily (more like waddled) towards the front desk.

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes at the empty desk.

Where the hell was all the staff anyway?

"Maybe you should ring the bell Dean." Castiel reached for the silver bell only to have his hand smacked away as his omega proceeded to ring the tiny silver thing.

Rather aggressively if you asked Castiel.

"Just a minute!" A woman called out, the alpha could hear her rustling through something in the back.

Dean rolled his eyes and rang the bell again.

Castiel furrowed his brows as an all mighty crash resounded throughout the room. And a blonde haired woman in in a regulation suit jacket tumbled out of the door.

"We need another room." Dean said plainly.

The woman's eyes widened comically, and she nearly tipped over at the strong baritone of the omega. She looked as if she'd never seen anything just quite like Dean before.

Castiel could relate.

"Another roo-?" The blonde woman, apparently her name was Susan, glanced down Pierre, who at the moment was weaving in and out between Dean's legs. "Is that a cat?! I'm sorry Sir but we do not allow animals in this hotel."

"What's going on out there Susan?!" A loud and nasally voice echoed out from the back room the concierge had came from.

Susan looked terrified as an elderly woman with dyed red hair marched out of the room. She gave the younger woman a foreboding look. "Are you bothering these guests? Stop being so useless and give them a room omega. Wait a minute? Is that a cat?! You've brought a cat into my hotel?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Your throwing some serious shade right now lady. This-" He swept Pierre off the carpeted floor with a grunt. "Is my seeing eye cat. Because I cannot see and I am legally blind, incase you didn't know."

The old woman sputtered, choking on her own spit while Susan fought back a grin.

"Legally blind!? Your looking at me right now!"

The omega turned his head in the opposite direction as if the manager never said anything in the first place. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Dean-"

"Hush Cas. I'm working."

"See?! There you just looked right at him!"

Dean gasped dramatically, clutching his chest as he pretended to swoon. "Ma'am I am appalled. I came here to have a nice ass night and a full nights sleep with my cat when all of a sudden a beast drops down from the ceiling! Do you know how that makes me feel?!"

"Dean it was hardly a beast. It was just a spider."

"Yeah! A big ass spider! This is supposed to be a high class joint! That is some motel type shit right there! $400 a night and that room ain't even the penthouse! What the fuck?!"

The old crone decided it'd be in her best interests to just ignore the omega and try to make an attempt at civil conversation with the alpha. "Sir, could you explain what's going on?"

"My mate would like another room." Castiel sighed, this was why he tended not to mingle with other alpha's.

Most of them thought that they were entitled to treat beta's like they were invisible and omega's like they were prized possessions that should be seen and not heard.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble but I'm willing to pay however much you want for the reparations. "

"Reparations? " Susan tilted her head, bemused smile perched on her face.

Apparently the woman found this entire ordeal to be more than a little entertaining.

Dean stomped his foot in protest. "Dammit Cas! You weren't supposed to tell her about that!"

"I apologize Dean. I forgot. So may we have the penthouse Mrs-?"

"I'm no longer married." The old woman glared at Dean. "And you should keep a tighter leash on your Bitch."

Dean snorted. It wasn't like his feelings were hurt, he'd heard and felt much worse in all the 19 years he had been alive. But still, he wasn't going to let the old cow get away with it.

"So...you were having an affair? Because that ring shaped mark on your finger looks fresh and you kinda smell like two different dudes."

"Dean!" Despite the reprimand Dean could tell his lifemate approved of what he'd said to the witch.

So the omega decided he would play along. "What?!"

"That wasn't very nice." The alpha bit his lip.

His mate really was a spritely little thing. Castiel couldn't recall meeting a person like Dean before.

Not even Gabriel could measure up to the sassy omega; Dean's antics seemed to go above and beyond the stunts his brother usually pulled.

Dean rolled his eyes as he scratched Pierre behind his ears. "Well she should wear some better perfume."

"I'm am so sorry. Dean, apologize."

"Meh." The omega shrugged as Susan broke out into peals of laughter.

The omega female looked mortified, but Dean simply flashed her a charming grin and a dramatic wiggle of his brows which caused her to laugh even harder.

"Ms. Lothbrook!" The wrinkled woman growled. "Control yourself! One more peep out of you and it's back to scrubbing floors."

Susan sobered immediately before glancing down in submission. "Yes of course, I'm sorry Ms. Lynne." The young woman scrubbed at her eyes breifly before retreating into the back room she had come from.

Castiel glanced towards his mate, the boy's hands were clenched tightly and the alpha could smell the faint metal like scent of blood.

"Dean."

"I'm not sorry." Unknowingly the omega had relaxed at the soothing tone of his alpha's voice. But if you asked him, he would quickly deny it.

"Dean."

The omega threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine. I'm sorry. There you happy?!"

"Yes." Castiel kissed his cheek.

Which was totally gross in Dean's opinion. And no he did not want the older man to bestow him with a million butterfly kisses-

Good lord he was losing it.

Ms. Lynne sniffed in disgust. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave. We don't allow animals in the hotel." She smirked. "Nor do we allow rowdy omega's. They are meant to be muzzled, seen and not heard, plugged up with a knot and kneeling."

Dean took a deep breath. He really didn't want to cuss out a wrinkly old woman, so he said the only thing he could think of. "Listen here lady! We need a room to stay in right now! And if we don't get one in the next five seconds lord help me I will give birth right on this swanky carpet! And don't think I wont. I'll make sure it's extra bloody and gruesome, and I'll scream bloody murder until everyone in this cheap painted shack wakes up and this shit hole will go from five starts to one real quick honey!"

Ms. Lynne paled before backing away from the redfaced omega. "R-Right away sir. I'm sorry about all of that."

"You better be. Now hurry up and cough up the keys. I'm sleepy."

00000000000000000

Dean cackled the entire way to the master suite.

"See what'd I tell you Cas? It's the twitching that sells it." His wide grin was infectious and Castiel couldn't help but smile back, despite how much he was fighting the urge to return to the lobby to give the old woman a piece of his mind.

"I did not like that woman very much Dean."The alpha frowned.

Dean laughed, his belly jiggling slightly as he chortled and snorted.

Castiel couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. Would it be silky smooth, like the rest of Dean?

"Can I feel your stomach?"

"What? No! That doesn't even have anything to do with what we were-" Dean smacks the alpha's hand away. "Stop trying to touch it!"

Castiel supposed that they didn't know each other well enough yet.

In fact, he didn't even know the last name of his mate. "Dean. What is your last name?"

The omega squinted at the older man in suspicion. "Winchester. Why?"

"I want to know everything about you Dean."

And so the staring continues.

Dean couldn't help but be weirded out at his alpha's mannerisms.

Cas just looked at him all day. He hardly ever blinked when all of his attention was on was on Dean, and the omega couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

"...Okay. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Hurry back."

Dean hurried to the bathroom as fast as his bow legs could carry him.

He grunted as his zipper got caught in the flap.

On one hand, he actually liked the attention Cas gave him. It's been a while since he felt like someone actually listened to what he had to say instead of just humoring him in an attempt to get Dean into their bed.

But the alpha's unwavering stare often left the omega feeling raw and exposed.

It was almost as if Cas was dissecting him, trying to discovering what made Dean tick. And that notion was more than a little terrifying.

Dean shook his head, he couldn't think about that right now.

When he returned from the bathroom Cas was kneeling next to the California king bed, murmuring to himself.

"-And when my heart is overwhelmed, lead me to the rock that is higher then I. Amen."

Dean waddled over to him. "What were you doing?"

Cas looked up in confusion. "What do you mean Dean?"

The omega frowned, scooting underneath the thick earth toned blankets."Just now. Who were you talking to?"

Castiel stood, brushing himself off breifly before moving the duffel bag off the bed. "I was praying Dean. Haven't you ever prayed before?"

"No." Dean sneezed as Pierre crawled on top of his face, settling himself on the omegas neck.

"Do you want to?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't believe in anything."

"..."

Dean turned over, keeping the cat stationary with his left hand. "Do you really believe there's some...guy up there looking down on us? How do you know that your not just, talking to the moon?"

Castiel sighed before climbing into the other side of the bed.

"You just have to have faith Dean. Everyone must believe in something, how could a person live without hope?"

Dean snorted. "Well I'm still living, and I've never set foot in a church before." The omega paused. "I don't want to talk anymore. Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Dean Winchester. "

00000000000000000

"Dean. You are so beautiful. The prettiest thing in the world. Come here."

Hands all over him, touching him in places he'd never explored.

Leaving hot prickly feelings in his belly.

It wasn't right. But he couldn't make it stop.

He was afraid.

Sammy would help. His brother could save him.

But Sammy had left him behind.

Nobody was coming to save him.

"Just look at the flowers Dean. Don't cry."

Just look at the flowers.

00000000000000000

Castiel had been woken out of his deep slumber by the lack of warmth by his side.

"Dean?" He sat up, wiping groggily at his eyes.

"Yeah, the one and only." Dean was unusually shifty eyed and he kept glancing nervous towards the door.

"Dean what did you do?"

"What?!" Dean sputtered. "I didn't do it on purpose I swear! One minute we were playing and the next poof."

"What?" Castiel stumbled out of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"I kinda..." Dean scratched at the back of his head before laughing anxiously. "lost the cat?"

"O-Oh. Oh my."

"Yeah...sorry about that."

00000000000000000

"Hey Dude check this out!" The brunette beta tire through the office, dodging his fellow co-worker's and he struggled to reach his closest friend.

Who also happened to be the most successful Lawyer of the century.

According to all those magazines he never admitted to reading.

He slammed the gossip rag on the desk of the shaggy haired alpha.

The man looked up, his expression was one of irritation. At least until he read the headline.

"Castiel Novak? Mysterious Omega mate revealed?"

The shorter man hoped he and down in excitement. "That's the kid you were looking for right?!"

The taller man snarled, crushing the magazine in his large hands. "It's him. Clear my appiontments for the next month or so Garth, I'm going on a little trip."

00000000000000000

Happy valentine's day!

Don't forget to leave a kudos and a review~!


End file.
